This invention relates to core samplers for taking soil samples and having the capability for retaining discrete samples.
Soil augers and related devices for taking core samples of soil have been known in the prior art for many years. In addition, several types of core samplers have been developed with provisions for collecting discrete samples of soil in soil-retaining receptacles for later analysis. Examples of such prior art samples include U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,109,446; 4,096,749; 4,345,484; and 4,498,547.
While both core samplers and soil augers for drilling holes or shafts in soil have been known as noted above, there has been no provision made for a combination of soil auger and soil sample retaining core sampler. Heretofore, if one wanted to engage in both core sampling and drilling a shaft to a predetermined level before taking a sample, it was necessary to carry two separate tools; namely, a soil auger and a soil core sampler. In the field, this has proven to be a cumbersome, expensive and time-consuming requirement for a professional who desires to be fully equipped to take the necessary variety of samples at all depths and under all field conditions. This has been the case especially with the advent of core sampling of nuclear-contaminated areas, and the requirement to monitor continuously the degree and geographical extent of contamination at a particular location.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a combination soil auger and soil core sampling device.
It is a further objective to provide a combination soil auger and core sampler having means for retaining discrete soil samples.
It is also an objective to provide a combination soil auger and core sampler having means for taking and retaining successive discrete soil samples.
It is an additional objective to provide means for sealing each discrete soil sample for later analysis.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the description of the invention as follows.